


Risk It All

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, sequel to hellokaelyn’s New Years Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: this is a sequel to hellokaelyn’s New Years Aftermath (i know a lot of people wanted one & i checked with her that i could write this!) seriously though GO READ THAT work of art if you haven’t yet!!!
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Risk It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellokaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/gifts).



> this is a sequel to hellokaelyn’s New Years Aftermath (i know a lot of people wanted one & i checked with her that i could write this!) seriously though GO READ THAT work of art if you haven’t yet!!!

Ellie’s heart was in her throat.

Nick’s fingertip searing the underside of her chin as he wordlessly searched her eyes. His face gave away nothing and he didn’t elaborate.

Her skin crawled, her neck beaded with sweat, her ears buzzed. It was but a moment in time, yet she aged easily ten years. One word rang through her head— _run_.

Seconds after Nick’s finger made contact with her skin, she jumped back as if it actually burned her. A shrill, “I can’t do this,” escaped her lips as Ellie rushed to flip the emergency stop again.

Nick stood speechless at her, finger still hovering in midair; meanwhile Ellie was practically bouncing on her toes. The nervous energy vibrating off of her enough to keep him quiet. The doors finally slid open and Ellie wasted no time sprinting off.

_She couldn’t do this. Not here, not now._

Blinded by panic she didn’t even realize she was in Kasie’s lab until she collapsed into one of her theater chairs. Warily looking around, Ellie let out an audible sigh of relief when she didn’t spot the spitfire forensic scientist.

Her thoughts swirled in her head as visions of Nick and their night came back in full force. Just the feel of his skin on hers was enough to send her in a spiral. But feelings of regret—not for the night, but for leaving him high and dry—mixed with near-crippling anxiety of having _the talk_ after, started creeping in and it was not a pleasant place to be. Flashes of his several, _27 but who was counting_ , text messages and multiple missed calls, joined the party in her head.

_Can we talk?_   
_Please, I didn’t mean for that to happen._   
_Fuck, Ellie talk to me._   
_I’m such an asshole._   
_Ellie I’m so sorry._   
_Can we talk tomorrow? I’ll keep my distance._   
_Fuck it, I’ll stay a foot away._   
_I’ll bring a goddamn measuring tape._   
_Ellie, please, say something._

She had wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. Reliving those messages didn’t help matters either. And damn it, he said he’d keep his distance, _freaking liar._

Without warning Kasie appeared at the doorway, the smallest of throat clears to signal her arrival. In Ellie’s current state the slight noise sounded like a siren, making her jump so high her butt practically left the seat.

“Wh- what are you doing here?” Ellie asked more shakily that she’d like.

Kasie folded her arms across her chest as she assessed the scene in front of her. “You do realize you’re in _my_ lab, right?” she questioned.

For a brief moment Ellie wanted to protest, but the weight of the past week fell on her like a load of bricks. She sagged into the seat in response.

A worried look crossed Kasie’s face as she made her way towards Ellie. Perched on the edge of the seat next to her, Kasie asked in a softer voice, “Bishop, in the nicest way possible...you look rough.”

A dry wrenching chuckle was Ellie’s response.

“Do you, uh want to talk about it?” Kasie pressed.

Ellie looked to the ceiling to gather her thoughts—it didn’t work. Turning her gaze to Kasie, she decided to share some of her predicament. She really needed a sounding board right now, her other friends back home—well, let’s just say they likely wouldn’t be calling her _nice_ names.

Taking a deep breath before beginning, Ellie dove in, “New Year’s Eve. There was, uh- an incident.” She paused and Kasie just raised an eyebrow for her to continue. “Alcohol may have been involved, who the hell knew peach drinks were so flipping strong,” Ellie added that last part more as an aside to herself, “Anyways, we got drunk, and yeah. _Stuff_ happened.” Ellie cringed inwardly, she still couldn’t say the words. Ironically enough The Lonely Island’s song was blasting through her head on repeat, but she really didn’t feel like shouting to Kasie, “I just had sex!” _Yeah, wasn’t her style._

Regardless, it seemed Kasie caught on quick from Ellie’s facial expression. What surprised her was Kasie’s response. Instead of being disgusted or shocked by Ellie’s escapades, she weirdly looked... _expectant?_

“Ok, and?” was Kasie’s only reply.

“And?? I- I don’t, I don’t know! I’m freaking out over here. I _left_. I lost my shit and ran out. You can’t do that, Kasie. I just- I don’t even know what to do. I swear the clock hit midnight and I stepped into an alternate universe. _I don’t do this._ ” Ellie emphasized.

Kasie was too calm, it didn’t sit right. “Bishop. You are a grown ass adult, and you can do whatever and _do_ _anyone_ you please. Besides, if my suspicions are correct, this is going to be a good thing.”

Ellie scoffed. “Good thing, yeah, sure. How the hell is drunken sex when we have to _work together_ —“ Ellie’s hands shot to her mouth to clamp it shut. She’d let it slip. By process of elimination it would be quite simple for Kasie to find out just _who_ she’d drunkenly hooked up with.

Kasie’s facial expression remained placating, it barely changed. The hair on the back of Ellie’s neck stood on end, _wait a second...does she- does she already know?_

“Let me tell you a little secret- and he might kill me for telling you this- but I’m gonna do it. He’s the one screwing this up anyways...” Kasie paused and leaned in. “However this turns out, I want you to remember he landed YOU. You Eleanor Bishop are a hard ten, and HE is a soft seven. Never forget that.”

Ellie’s look of disbelief must have been clear across her face because Kasie decided to elaborate.

“From the mouth of Donnie the drug dealer straight to Luis’ ears after that ‘kiss.’” Ellie’s eyebrows shot up at the mention of Nick and her’s undercover case. Kasie continued before Ellie could interrupt, “I’m serious though. I have a strong feeling this will turn out okay. And if it doesn’t- and Nick hurts you, I will personally kick his ass. I’ve been taking Tae Kwon Do.”

Ellie was stunned silent. _Kasie knew_. And the world didn’t fall apart.

“Talk to him, Ellie. Just talk and see.” With that she was gone.

The lab doors slid shut but Ellie still heard feet shuffling in the corner. Without looking up she called out, “Not done lecturing me Kase?”

Her heart dropped to her stomach when a much deeper voice replied, “Can we please talk, Ellie?”

Her eyes shot to the offending voice attached to the hot, muscular idiot she couldn’t resist.

When she didn’t say anything Nick pressed on, taking a small step closer while extending his hand. From her spot she could make out a smaller silver object in his rotated palm.

Nick moved slowly, as if worried she would dart again. He spoke in a low volume as well, “I don’t think I can say it enough, El but I’ll try- I’m so sorry.” When she went to interject he shook his head abruptly, “No, I should’ve never let it get to that point, Ellie. I’m not even mad you left, I hope that’s not why you won’t talk to me. I swear I’m not mad.”

He had reached her by that point, but remained a few feet away. Bringing his other hand up to the object, she finally recognized it—a tape measure.

Nick extended the yellow tape 12 inches. As he went to line it up to ensure he was his predetermined “foot away,” Ellie lost it.

Tears streamed down her face when the raw emotion hit her. _This man really would’ve kept his distance. He brought the fucking tape measure._

Instantly, the space was forgotten though, Nick closed the gap by dropping to his knees in front of her chair. Tape measure dropped, his arms hung in the air, halfway to Ellie until he paused. She could see the war inside him—he wanted to wrap her in his arms and comfort the tears away, but he wasn’t sure it was welcome. After a moment, Nick settled on clasping her hands with his on top of her knees.

“Ellie, please don’t cry. I hate that I made you cry. Please, talk to me. Even if it’s to tell me to get the hell away from you. I’m dying here, I fucked up. Trust me, that is _not_ how I pictured our first time.” Nick pleaded with desperation evident in his eyes.

Ellie caught on his last words and the sobs slowed, “You- you’ve thought about us before?”

It was Nick’s turn to feel embarrassed. Ducking his chin and glancing away briefly, Nick turned back to her and finally got real, “More times than I wish to admit.”

“Why didn’t you...” Ellie trailed off, unable to finish the question.

Nick sighed, “Honestly, I didn’t know how. We work together, and I know you’ve been burned in the past, I just- I was a coward, plain and simple. But God I swear, I did _not_ plan that Ellie.”

And Ellie could see he was telling the truth. It was right there in his eyes. “I know, Nick. I know.”

A wary look flashed before he whispered, “I don’t regret it.”

Her heart thumped in her chest as she whispered back, “I don’t either.”

His eyes dropped to her lips and back up asking permission. With a small nod she gave in to what she wanted so bad.

His lips hit hers and memories flooded back in, just _how good_ it was to be with him. The kiss was soft but packed emotion she couldn’t even begin to describe. A fleeting last thought jumped out at her before she lost herself to the emotion, _she could get used to this._

———

They’d decided to see each other in secret a few weeks ago. Getting used to being _more_ was stressful enough, they didn’t need the pressure from Gibbs and Vance weighing down on them. One night Nick suggested a walk in the nearby wooded park. It had seemed beautiful out at the time, the occasional cloud in the otherwise sunny sky, a slight chill to the winter air. Right as Ellie’s stomach grumbled and Nick decided it was time to turn back home, the heavens opened and dumped buckets and buckets of rain on them. Shocked, it took them both a second to start running. She reached the car shortly after Nick and despite their chests heaving, the laughter bubbled up and spilled over. The joy of being with him, greatly outweighing even the biggest downpour DC had seen in months.

She’d thrown her head back in laughter until finally gathering herself. The air around them shifted as she caught the heated look in Nick’s eyes. Ellie had forgotten she was wearing a lightweight cream sweater that was now soaked and plastered to her torso. She didn’t have time to inhale before Nick pounced. His lips plundered hers as he pushed her against the car door. All cares in the world forgotten as she lost herself in Nick.

Kissing him in the rain before heading back to his place to “dry off” to end with cuddling on the couch in his hoodie was something out of a cheesy romance novel, _right? How was this her real life?_ It was astounding how one could repress their feelings so deeply, it took a series of events similar to her guilty pleasure movies to realize them.

As Nick handed her a steaming cup of hot chocolate fixed just the way she liked it in her favorite cat mug, Ellie knew. The way his name sounded whispered across her lips, the touch of his fingertips on her cheek, the feeling of his kiss down her spine. She’d known him for a while, but this was different- she knew better him now. For a brief second they almost lost it all, but now- now she’d risk it all. And it might take her a minute, but she could _definitely_ get used to this.


End file.
